


i'll keep your heart with mine

by Cicadaemon



Series: Assassin's Creed Collection [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicadaemon/pseuds/Cicadaemon
Summary: Chapter 1:Lykaon didn’t dare open his eyes, afraid that the bliss he had experienced the night before had all been a dream.





	i'll keep your heart with mine

He could feel the sunlight trace over his face, warm and inviting. Lykaon didn’t dare open his eyes, afraid that the bliss he had experienced the night before had all been a dream. His heart couldn’t bare if when he opened his eyes, he’d see only an empty bed, and not the _misthos_ he needed next to him.

So, he just laid there, hoping and hoping that if he brought his hands out a little he could feel Alexios’ warmth. He was too much the coward to do so. Eventually, he felt the bed shift and a body press to his.

Before he could react, lips pressed to his forehead, then to his nose. The scruff brushing against his face tickled enough that he couldn’t suppress a smile. And that smile then had lips pressed to it. It was chaste and nothing compared to other kisses they had shared before, but still Lykaon felt himself blushing.

When Alexios pulled away, he finally opened his eyes. There were no words to describe how beautiful he looked bathed in morning light. Apollo in mortal form.

“Good morning, _krysé mou._” Lykaon whispered, before pressing his lips back onto his lover's.

**Author's Note:**

> harrygoodsirs.tumblr


End file.
